In the related art, among portable image display devices such as a mobile tablet, since electronic paper is a display mechanism in which an image displayed on a display screen is viewed using reflected light, similarly to paper, for example, it is possible to copy or scan the image in a copy machine, or the like. When an image displayed on the electronic paper is scanned using a copy machine, or the like, a screen on which the image is displayed is placed downward on an original document table of the copy machine, or the like. However, when there are images of a plurality of pages which are scanning targets, it is necessary to repeat an operation of turning over a page on a screen of the above described portable image display device, and then placing the page on a copy machine, or the like, a plurality of times, and it is troublesome.